Der Quiz-Galopp
Der Quiz-Galopp ist die sechzehnte Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweihundertelfte der Serie. Twilights Hoffnungen ihre Quiz-Galopp Siegesserie fortzusetzen werden zu nicht gemacht, als sie mit Pinkie Pie in einem Team landet, die noch nie zuvor dabei war. Inhalt Twilight im Quizmodus Es ist Zeit zum Schlafengehen und Spike bereitet sich darauf vor Twilight ins Bett zu schicken. Doch als er in die Bibliothek geht ist Twilight nicht zu sehen, die plötzlich hinter ihm steht. Auf seine Frage was sie den da macht, läutet Twilight eine Tischglocke und antwortet das sie ins Bett geht, damit ihr Gehirn ausgeruht ist. Spike ist erleichtert, er hatte schon damit gerechnet sie ins Bett zu zwingen, weil morgen der Quiz-Galopp ist und Twilight die Chance hat das erste Pony zu sein das dreimal in folge gewinnt. Allerdings ist Twilight ganz wild darauf das er ihr Fragen stellt, so kann sie im Quizmodus bleiben, schlafen, aufwachen und morgen voll drin sein. Spike begreift dass das ein völlig neuer Twilightziöser zustand ist und geht ins Bett. Auf dem Weg Am nächsten Tag sind Twilight und Spike auf dem Weg zum Quiz-Galopp. Twilight hofft das die Regeln Spike nicht verwirren werden, den der Galopp ist etwas ausgeklügelter als ein normales Quiz und fängt an ihm die Regeln vor zu lesen. Sie schafft es bis Regel 41,6 bevor sie, zu Spikes Erleichterung, das Heyburgerlokal erreichen in dem der Galopp veranstaltet wird. Twilight ist schon ganz gespannt wer ihr Partner sein wird. Den laut den Regeln ist der Galopp ein zweier Teamspiel und der Fairness halber werden die Teams ausgelost. Allerdings hat Twilight basierend auf den Früheren Teilnehmern die Stärken und Schwächen aller potenziellen Partner erfasst und so ihre Prozentuale Chance zu gewinnen. Spike ist froh das er nur Zuschauer ist. Er meint das er nicht mit Twilight zusammen Spielen kann weil er sie nur enttäuschen würde. Twilight entgegnet das er sie nie enttäuschen würde, aber es ist gut das er zu sieht. Um zum dritten mal zu gewinnen braucht sie jede Unterstützung. Die Anmeldung Im Lokal meldet Twilight sich bei der Quizleiterin Granny Smith an. Neben ihr sind da noch Applejack, Rainbow Dash Sunburst, Fluttershy sowie Maud Pie und Mudbriar. Die für Twilight aber kein Grund sind sich Sorgen zu machen. Da taucht Pinkie Pie auf die sich zu Twilights Schreck ebenfalls anmeldet. Twilights Daten für die Katz Sofort muss Twilight ihre Unterlagen durch gehen. Sie erklärt Spike panisch das Pinkie nicht als potenzielle Spielerin einkalkuliert ist, den sie hat vorher noch nie mitgespielt. Jetzt kann Twilight nicht mehr vorhersagen was passiert und unvorhersehbares ist nicht gut für einen Dreifachsieg. Spike versucht sie zu beruhigen doch Twilight ist das „Spiel“ zu wichtig als das sie sich beruhigen ließe. Da ruft Granny Smith, diesmalige Spielleiterin zur Ruhe auf weil sie gleich die Teams benenn wird. Twilight will ihre Daten neu berechnen und beauftragt Spike den Teil mit den Teams aus den Unterlagen zu suchen, wozu sie ihn rauszaubert. Quizpartner Als Spike kurz darauf wieder rein kommt zeiht Granny das fünfte Team. Twilight erzählt Spike das Sunburst der Perfekte Partner gewesen wäre, aber er ist mit Cranky zusammen. Zumindest sind Applejack, die Dr. Hooves zum Partner hat und Rainbow Dash, die mit Matilda spielt, kein Team. Den Team Apple-Dash ist so gut wie gar nicht aufzuhalten, doch so werden sie all ihre Energie vergeuden um sich zu übertrumpfen, was Twilights Chance erhöht. Fluttershy hat Bulk Biceps bekommen was keine gefährliche Kombination darstellt. Allerdings sind nicht mehr viele Ponys übrig für Twilights Team. In dem Moment zieht Granny das Fünfte Team: Maud und Mudbriar, was einigen Unmut in der Menge auslöst. Auf Spikes Nachfrage erklärt Twilight das die beiden jede Woche ein Team bilden, was Statistisch einfach unmöglich ist. Es wäre ja Okay, wen sie nicht so gut wären. Schnell überholt Twilight ihre Berechnungen, so schnell dass das Papier anfängt zu Qualmen und kommt zu einem schockierenden Ergebnis. Das einzige Pony das ihre Glückssträhne bedrohen könnte ist das Pony welches Granny jetzt als Twilights Teampartner zieht: Pinkie. Team Twi-Pie Pinkie ist ganz aus dem Häuschen. Sie liebt Spiele und ist super aufgeregt das sie dieses Spiel hier zum ersten mal macht und dann auch noch mit Twilight. Kurzum tauft sie ihr Team auf den Namen Twi-Pie. Twilight versucht Pinkie begreiflich zu machen das der heutige Quiz-Galopp etwas ganz besonderes für sie ist, da sie das erste Ponys sein könnte das den Galopp drei mal in Folge gewinnen kann. Pinkie versichert ihrer Freundin das sie die beste Spielpartnerin sein wird und setzt sich schon mal an den Tisch. Spike hat Zweifel ob Twilight so gewinnen kann. Sie stimmt zu das Pinkie vielleicht nicht die ersehnte Partnerin ist, aber Twilight meint das sie sie anleiten kann. Außerdem ist Twilight ziemlich gut, wen Pinkie sich vertut kann sie das bestimmt ausgleichen. Da betätigt Pinkie eine Fanfare und will die Party beginnen lassen. Der Punktewart Bevor es losgeht muss noch ein Pony ernannt werden das sie Punkte zählt. Spike meldet sich freiwillig. Appljack warnt ihn noch dass das Punkte zählen sehr anstrengend sein kann. Sunburst erzählt dass das sonst Starlight gemacht hat, aber plötzlich darf er in ihrer Nähe nicht mal mehr das Wort „Quiz-Galopp“ erwähnen, das es Sunburst dabei ängstlich schüttelt spricht Bände. Granny meint das Spike sich keine angst einjagen lassen darf und gibt ihm die Punktetafeln für die Tische. Damit kann das Quiz beginnen. Runde 1 (Teil 1) Die erste Kategorie für heute ist: Literarische Figuren. Für die Bücher verleibte Twilight sieht es nach einem guten Start aus. Frage Eins: Wie ist der Name des Ponys das in dem alten Klassiker Ein Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest die Feiertage verabscheut? Pinkie antwortet vor Twilight das es, kein Pony ist. Denn alle Ponys lieben ja die Feiertage, mit Gesang, Kuchen und Geschenken. Granny räumt ein das die Antwort nicht ganz Falsch ist, aber auch nicht ganz richtig. Also bekommt Team Twi-Pie einen Minuspunkt. Pinkie tut es leid. Für Twilight geht es schon in Ordnung und sie gibt Pinkie Tipps ihre Chancen zu erhöhen. Still sitzen, Nicht ablenken lassen, keinen anderen Ablenken, immer gut zuhören und am besten ist man zwischen den Fragen immer leise. Etwas Später hat Team Twi-Pie drei Punkte. Granny fragt: Welcher Topografische Ort war einst eine Höhle ist aber nach tausenden Jahren der Erosion inzwischen eine Schlucht? Pinkie fällt es zusehens schwerer sich zu beherrschen was Twilight kurz ablenkt und Maud Gelegenheit gibt mit „Schrecklicher Schlucht“ zu antworten. Das ist korrekt und gibt ihrem Team den siebten Punkt. Auch die anderen sind schon weiter. Rainbow und Matilda haben Elf, Applejack und der Doc Zehn, Fluttershy und Bulk haben Neun. Runde 1 (Teil 2) Die nächste Kategorie ist Äpfel. Worauf Rainbow Einspruch erhebt. Dem hält Applejack erfolgreich gegen das sie sich bei der Kategorie Wonderboltgeschichte ja auch nicht beschwert hat. Twilight versucht Pinkie auf Äpfel einzuschwören, doch ihr fallen alle möglichen Obstsorten ein, die sie zu Erdbeercupcakes führen und hungrig machen. Granny stellt die Frage, Welche bestimmte Apfelsorte trägt nur Fünf Tage Blüten? Gerade als Applejack Antworten will macht Rainbow einen kleinen Zwischenruf der sie so aus dem Konzept bringt das sie die Frage vergisst. Während alle noch grübeln versucht Twilight Pinkie auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Doch gerade als ihr eine Antwort einfällt wird Pinkie von ihrem knurrenden Magen abgelenkt und Fluttershy Antwortet „Buntäpfel“. Das ist Korrekt, ihr Team kriegt den zehnten Punkt, Applejack schämt sich in Grund und Boden und Twilight hat eine Krise. Pause In der Erfrischungs-/Toiletten Pause wendet sich Twilight an Spike. Sie schafft es nicht Pinkie so zu Coachen das sie zum dritten mal gewinnt. Pinkie soll sich ja nicht schlecht fühlen weil sie sich so bemüht, aber Twilight meint das sie alle Antworten selbst geben muss. Spike schlägt vor nicht mehr auf Pinkies Antworten zu achten sonder nur noch auf die eigenen. Doch Twilight ist für die dritte Möglichkeit, genau darauf achten wie alle anderen Spielen. Runde 2 (Teil 1) Das Quiz geht weiter. Nächste Frage, was heißt „Belohnung“ auf alt Ponyiesch? Pinkie fällt etwas ein doch Twilight verhindert das sie die Klingel drücken kann. Was es Sunburst erlaubt mit „Chliecht“ Korrekt zu antworten. Da macht Twilight darauf aufmerksam das Cranky pennt. Laut Regel 57,6 ist Schlafen auf dem Tisch ein Grund für Disqualifikation. Bei der Nachprüfung stellt Granny fest das es stimmt und disqualifiziert Cranky. Leider kann Sunburst nicht ohne Partner spielen und ist damit auch raus. Was Twilight sehr entgegen kommt. Die Paragraphenreiterin Im weiteren Verlauf des Quiz macht Twilight auf jeden noch so kleinen Regelverstoß aufmerksam, wodurch die anderen Teams Punkte verlieren. Was ihr die Aufholjagd erleichtert und Team Twi-Pie kommt inzwischen auf Zehn Punkte. Lediglich mit einem Antrag auf Ausschluss von Emotionslose Spieler, gerichtet gegen Maud und Mudbriar, kommt Twilight nicht durch. Die nächste Kategorie ist Cupcakes. Pinkies Traumkategorie. Doch Twilight, die an der Schwelle zum Wahnsinn wandelt, traut ihr nicht und behauptet das draußen eine Konfettiwertschätzungsparade statt findet. Während sich Pinkie die Augen ausguckt stellt Granny die Frage, Welchen Cupcake Geschmack hat Prinzessin Celestia letztes Jahr zur Überraschungsgeburtstagsparty für Prinzessin Luna bestellt? Twilight antwortet: Doppelter Mitternachts Schokoladentoffee mit Chilipfeffer Zuckerguss. Die Antwort ist Korrekt und Pinkie ist bedrückt. Sie hätte es auch gewusst, da sie die Cupcakes ja gebacken. Twilight entschuldigt sich aber Pinkie hat sich ja die Parade angesehen hat und sie wollte ihnen den Punkt hohlen. Das ergibt für Pinkie Sinn und sie geht noch mal nach der Parade schauen. Twilight übernimmt das Team Das Quiz geht weiter und Twilight findet immer wieder neue Kniffe um Pinkie von der Klingel fern zu halten und selbst zu antworten. Runde 2 (Teil 2) Twilight hat sich auf Fünfzehn Punkte hoch gearbeitet. Die nächste Kategorie ist: Steine und Stöckchen. Der Super-Gau für Twilight, den darin sind Maud und Mudbriar die Experten und sie weiß praktisch nichts. Pinkie versucht ihrer Freundin Mut zumachen, Schließlich kommt sie von einer Steinfarm und weiß daher auch einiges. Was Twilight nicht beruhigt. Die Frage: Was für eine Art von Stein kann man benutzen um Feuer zu entfache? Pinkie antwortet zu erst, den Schwarzen. Maud korrigiert das diese Sorte Feuerstein heißt. Genau den hat Pinkie gemeint und fragt ob sie beide den Punkt kriegen. Dazu erklärt Sunburst das laut den Regeln alle Antworten absolut Exakt sein müssen. Er würde Helfen wen er könnte, da er sich in dieser Kategorie auch auskennt. Darauf tut Twilight so als würde ihr der Name des berühmte Felsen in Greifenstein nicht einfallen und bittet Pinki mal Maud zu fragen. Dem kommt sie gerne nach was einige Unruhe in die Anwesenden bringt. Granny erklärt das es nicht erlaubt andere Spieler nach Steinen auszufragen wen das die aktuelle Kategorie ist. Steht auch irgendwo im Regelbuch. Wie dem auch sei, ist Pinkie zu ihrer Bestürzung disqualifiziert. Der Partnertausch Pinkie kann nicht fassen das sie raus ist. Twilight tut es leid und meint diese Regel Ganz vergessen zu haben. Da fällt Pinkie ein das Twilight ohne sie keinen Partner mehr hat und so nicht zum dritten mal gewinnen kann. Doch da der Spieler eines anderen Teams ebenfalls disqualifiziert wurde, erklärt Sunburts das laut Regel 19,7B Spieler die ihren Partner verloren haben ein neues Team bilden können. So wie er und Twilight. Tief getroffen sieht Pinkie sich in eine Ecke zurück um Twilight anzufeuern. Team Twi-Burst Die Nächste Kategorie ist: Antike Legenden. Twilight ist schon ganz heiß drauf, da merkt Sunburst an das sie irgendwie neben sich steht, aber das kann er ausgleichen. Er findet das sie etwas erschöpft wirkt und er möchte seinen Prozentsatz Korrekter Antworten aufrecht halten. Granny stellt die Frage, wer reiste vor langer Zeit aus einem weit entfernten Land nach Equestria, um den dort ansässigen Ponys ihre Magie zu stehlen. Twilight antwortet Tirek. Doch Mudbriar wirft ein das Twilights Antwort unvollständig ist, es waren nämlich Tirek und Scorpan. Ein Erklärungsversuch warum Scorpan nicht zählt scheitert und Mudbriar kriegt den Punkt. Sunburst nimmt die Glocke an sich. Sunburst übernimmt das Team Im weiteren Verlauf des Quiz lässt sich Sunburst einiges Einfallen um Twilight von der Glocke fernzuhalten. Der Zwischenstand. Applejack und Doc 49, Rainbow und Matilda 50, Fluttershy und Bulk 48, Maud und Mudbriar 59, Twi-Burst 46. Ärger im Team Twilight versucht Sunburst zu überzeugen das sie trotz allem sehr gut in diesem Spiel ist. Granny stellt die Frage: Wie viele Löcher sind insgesamt in Daring Dos Hut. Während Twilight mit Sunburst um die Glocke ringt, beantwortet Rainbow die Frage, es sind Zwanzig. Sunburst macht Twilight vorwürfe, Nicht nur das er es gewusst hat, es hat sie den Punkt gekostet und die Anzahl seiner Korektantworten verringert. Twilight erwidert das sie es auch wusste, er nicht das einzige Pony ist das Bücher liest. Sunburst gibt ihr recht und es tut ihm leid. Da fällt ihm auf das er sich gar nicht so sicher ist das Raibbows Antwort stimmt und er bittet Twilight mal kurz die Fakten zu prüfen. Sie hat das Buch schon herbeigezaubert als ihr siedentheiß Regel 18,3 einfällt die besagt das man kein Referenzmaterial prüfen darf. Twilight begreift das Sunburst vorhat sie Disqualifizieren zu lassen und fragt sich welches Pony das seinem eigenen Teammitspieler antut. Da fällt ihr Blick auf die deprimierte Pinkie. Sunburst versteht nicht was in ihn gefahren ist, er war so konzentriert auf seine korrekten Antworten das er nicht mehr klar gedacht hat und bittet um Verzeihung. Twilight vergibt ihm da sie es verstehen kann, sie muss sich selbst bei ihrer Mitspielerin entschuldigen. Aber Sunburst hat Glück, Cranky ist jetzt wach und laut Regel 57,6B dürfen Spieler die wegen Schlafens disqualifiziert wurden wieder mitmachen wen sie gut ausgeruht sind. Er muss dem verwirrten Cranky nur noch erklären wo seine Morgenheukuchen sind. Die große Entschuldigung Twilight geht sich bei Pinkie entschuldigen. Sie war die beste Teamkollegin die es gab, aber Twilights Überehrgeiz hat sie das nicht sehen lassen. Pinkie ist klar das Twilight gerne gewinnen wollte und Pinkie hätte ihr dabei gerne geholfen selbst wen sie nicht gekonnt hätte. Hätten sie einfach Spaß haben können, wie Twilight begreift. Es tut ihr Leid daran nicht gedacht zu haben, sie war so besessen davon zu gewinnen das sie vergessen hat was zählt. Was Pinkie nicht sonderlich überrascht. Wie dem auch sei nichts ist wichtiger als Freunde. Twilight biete Pinkie an wieder ein Team zu werden. Pinkie weiß nicht so genau und Twilight denkt das sie es sich mit ihr verscherzt hat. Aber das ist es nicht. Pinkie hat nämlich schon den Siegeskuchen auf Team Twi-Burst geändert und muss jetzt wieder alles umstellen, vielleicht auf Sun-Doodle. Twilight hat eine viel bessere Idee. Team Twi-Pie wiedervereint Laut Regel 13,2 können alle Spieler ins Spiel zurückkehren vorausgesetzt sie starten bei Null. Dazu merkt Pinkie an das sie so nicht gewinnen können. Twilight räumt ein das ihre Chancen nicht gut sind, aber die Chance im Team Twi-Pie Spaß zu haben steht bei Hundert Prozent. Darauf eine Umarmung. Granny stellt die Frage: Wie ist der Name der besonders beliebten Kerze die in Ponyvilles Spa steht. Pinkie und Twilight sind zu erst an der Glocke doch keine von ihnen gibt die Richtige Antwort. Aber das ist egal denn sie haben ihren Spaß. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 04:16: Die Musik die spielt als Pinkie Pie ihren Namen ins Glas wirft ähnelt der dramatischen Musik in der Quizshow Wer wird Millionär? Trivia *Im Verlauf der Folge wurde eine Frage gar nicht nicht Beantwortet Frage: Wie ist der Name des Ponys das in dem alten Klassiker Ein Freundschaftsfeuer Fest die Feiertage verabscheut? Antwort: Snowfall Frost. *Der Klassiker Ein Freundschaftsfeuer Fest wurde in Ein Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest für Starlight noch Das Freundschaftsfeuer-Märchen genannt. Navboxen en:A Trivial Pursuit Kategorie:Neunte Staffel